Why?
by SpIkExNxAnDrEwS GuRl
Summary: A short, cut little Buffy and Spike Songfic. Set to, WHY?, By avril Lavigne


Title: Why?  
Disclaimer: I don't own   
Summary: A song Fic on Buffy and Spike...AWWW  
  
Chapter Title: Feelings  
***************\../Season Six-Wrecked-Season Six\../***************  
  
Buffy looked at her room apporvingly. The garlic and crosses were hunging perfectly and much to her likings. She wanted NO encounters with Spike, no matter what. The past couple of days had been enough. She sat comfortably on her down comforter bed, and rested her head on the pillow; her head tainted with thoughts of the night before.  
  
' How could I do this to everyone, to myself?!' She thought to herself.   
  
Her eyes wandered around the room. She shuddered as she truly thought about the situation. She was resorting to hiding in her room with the crusifix hanging in her room.  
Buffy found herself sleepless in the middle of the night. She didn't want to go to Spike. He was bad, didn't she understand that? He was bad for her health, practically, and bad for her system.   
  
She got dressed in a pair of light denim Levi Jeans and a gray shirt. As she walked down her staircase she put on her coat, which had been hanging aimlessly on the pointed end rail of the railing. As silently as possible, she opened and closed the door, making her escape. When she turned around to scammer off to the Bronze, her body hit another. She looked up.  
  
" What to you want?" She asked it.  
  
" Well, love, you truly know what I want but it's not about what I want. It's about what I can't have." Spike said seductively.  
  
She frowned. Why did he always, and I mean ALWAYS, have to be so cute and funny? He makes it almost impossible for her to turn him down. Keyword there, ALMOST.  
  
" Spike, when will you ever learn? What you want IS what you can't have." She retorted.  
Buffy pushed Spike out of her way and began to walk the streets. Spike followed behind her, waiting for the right moment to make his move, and now was that time. As Buffy entered the door way to the Bronze, Spike grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.   
  
" Now, Love, where were we?"  
  
He slowly leaned and planted a soft kiss on her lips, which soon grew into passionless bliss.  
  
" I can't do this!" Buffy yelled, pushing Spike off of her. " I just can't!"  
She ran off to a table and ordered a drink.   
Why  
do you always do this to me  
Buffy sang as Spike approached her table, flopping down on the chair beside her.  
Why  
Couldn't you just see through me  
How Come  
You act like this  
Like you just don't care at all  
Do you expect me to believe  
I was the only one to Fall  
The words lingered in Spike's ears. Who knew she felt like this? He certainly didn't.   
I can feel I can feel you near me  
Even though you're far away  
I can feel I can feel you baby  
Why  
Its not supposed to feel this way  
I need you I need you   
More and More each day  
Buffy's tear filled eyes met Spike's gaze. ' Why am I singing?' Buffy thought to herself. 'Why is she singing?' Spike thought to himself the same time as Buffy's thought race through her mind.  
Its not supposed to hurt like this  
  
I need you I need you I need you  
  
Tell me  
Are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me  
  
You think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me why  
Spike looked confused. Was she saying she wanted to be with him? Was she saying that this wouldn't last forever? Or was she saying that it would last forever? Hurt? He was hurting her by loving her?  
Hey  
Listen to what we're not sayin  
Let's play  
A different game than what we're playin  
Try  
  
to look at me and really see my heart  
  
Do you expect me to believe  
  
Im gonna let us fall apart  
Buffy smiled when she saw the surprised expression on Spike's face. ' There's an US?' Spike questioned himself. ' She thinks there's a me and her? YES!'  
I can Feel I can feel you near me  
  
Even when you're far away  
  
I can Feel I can feel you baby  
  
Why  
Its not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you I need you more and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you I need you I need you  
  
Tell me  
Are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me  
  
You think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me why  
Go out and think about  
  
whatever you need to think about  
  
Go out and dream about  
  
Whatever you need to dream about  
Come back to me  
  
When you notice how you feel  
  
Ya feel  
I can feel I can feel you near me  
  
Even though your far away  
  
I can feel I can Feel you baby  
  
Why  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you I need you more and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you i need you I need you  
  
Tell me  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you I need you more and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you I need you I need you  
  
Tell me  
Are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me  
  
You think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me why  
Buffy stopped singing and she looked around her. All attention was drawn to her. She burrowed her face in her hands, embarrassed. She was surprised to find that Spike to her hands away from her, and held them tight.   
  
" Don't be embarrassed, love. It's how you feel," He said, smiling.  
  
" Come on, Spike, let's get out of here." 


End file.
